Rainbows, Cotton Candy and other mystical things
by malpal8D
Summary: Cat Valentine lives in her own little magical world, all the time. But maybe its time to share it with someone. Wrote this on a whim. I'm in love with this pairing. Reviews are appreciated! xoxo :D


Cat lived in her own world, _all_ the time.

In a way she was perfectly fine with it. Her world was wonderful. It was full of rainbows and cotton candy and other fluffy mystical incredible things. It was great. It was magical. It was…

Not real. Empty. Missing _something._ Missing _someone? _

Maybe all she needed was to share her world with someone. So, she positively looked throughout the beautiful Hollywood Arts school for someone who could understand.

It took two years, but she finally found someone.

Beck Oliver, Hollywood Art's perfect prince.

It sounded crazy, and maybe she was, but she knew it in her heart. Beck was the perfect candidate. He wouldn't laugh or make fun of her, she knew it. He had a good heart.

There was only one problem. _She _captivated him. _Captivated. _What a funny word, she thought.

Jade West. Otherwise known as the dark, beautiful, Hollywood Arts witch. The exact opposite of Cat Valentine. For a whole month, Cat was hopeless. Utterly hopeless. But then, one day, a light came through for her.

Jade had dumped her perfect prince over something silly and dumb. Because that's what their relationship was, silly and dumb. Cat had found Beck, sitting solemnly alone at a table. She sat next to him, and outstretched her tiny hand to lightly pat his shoulder.

Then Cat Valentine realized, it wasn't about Beck being a candidate anymore. It was about being there for the perfect prince. The perfect prince who was no longer abandoned, or alone.

After that, they were faultlessly attached at the hip. Nothing was wrong. She felt like a princess, and Beck was her prince in shining armor. At least that's how it was in her head. They weren't dating, no, but Cat still held on to the tiny inch of hope that maybe Beck felt the same way.

Now Beck was truly her best friend. They shared everything together. It was not long after their friendship took off that she let him inside her world. She was right, to. Beck hadn't mocked or laughed or rolled his eyes. He just chuckled, wrapped a strong arm around Cat's petite figure, and thanked her for letting him see her special little getaway.

Cat felt beautiful with him. Even if it was just for a second, Cat felt perfectly comfortable.

It was summertime, and Cat had planned out a full schedule of activities she could do with her perfect prince. She called it "Beck and Cat's Summer Plans." They did everything they had written down. The beach, rollerblading, petting zoo, camping, shopping, sight-seeing, and anything they set their minds to. It was all love. It was all memories. It was all Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver. And no one else. It was just to perfect.

Unfortunately, perfect things don't always last.

It was during August, when everything changed. Cat had gone away one a weekend trip with her family to Las Vegas. She had had a terrible time and missed her perfect prince all to much. She had come back early as a surprise for Beck, and sneaked into his RV in the middle of the night. Just as she flicked the lights on, and giggle-screamed a "Surprise!" Her smile faded into a muffled cry.

Beck sitting was there, kissing the beautiful, talented, lovely Tori Vega.

Cat just stood there. Frozen. Her heart slowly shattered into a million pieces. She gathered up the nerve to sweep up all of her dignity together, and ran out. She had heard both of them, calling her name, but she didn't listen. She was running through the rain, with absolutely no idea where she was headed. Thankfully, her mother had gotten her call, picked her up, and brought her home.

She was still upset. She tore through her room and ripped apart "Beck and Cat's Summer Plans." After that, she just laid on her carpet floor. Her tears stuck to her face and hair. She felt ugly, gross, and dead.

They were suppose to go to Sea World tomorrow. Cat had told Beck about her love for penguins. Beck suggested they go to Sea World. Cat giggled and screamed and hugged Beck for his brilliant idea. But now that felt like a million years ago.

A few months had passed and she hadn't spoken a word to Beck or Tori or anyone for that matter. School had started and she wasn't her usual excited happy-go-lucky Cat self. Her world turned dreary and muggy and grey. The rainbow had dried up and the cotton candy was stale and black. All the other fluffy mystical incredible things had just disappeared. And it felt like nothing could ever make it right.

She felt alone, unhappy, and cold.

That's when a strong hand wrapped around her waist and a pair of lips kissed her cheek.

Soon enough the rainbow restored, the cotton candy was cotton again, and everything was fluffy and mystical, just like it was suppose to be. Her world was finally complete.

And this time, she had someone to share it with.


End file.
